A Means to an End
by Vallewida Deaurneax
Summary: A means to an end. That's all we ever were. At least until we got caught. Then we were forced to become more. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm starting one more story. I'm trying to branch out into many different kinds of fandoms. It took me a long time to decide which one I dare try.**

**Adventure Time, you hath won me over.**

**And therefore I am stretching my tastes into your own fandom, yaoi style mo fos. **

**Disclaimer: This is non-profit (Sadly) and I make no claims on AT or any other characters I use... which reminds me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, obviously (I wrote this. :)) But my big warning is this: THE FOURTH WALL WILL BE BROKEN IN THIS STORY. YOU ARE WARNED NOW! And I wrote this. If you've never read something I wrote... go read my shit.**

**Song for the chapter (Song Chosen is always the song lucky enough to come on iHeart Radio)**

**Bezzleboss: from the Tenacious D Movie; The Pick of Destiny.**

**Care to sit a spell?**

* * *

A means to an end was all we ever were...

until we got caught that is... then we were forced to become more.

I walked into the school library, my hood barely covering my blonde hair.

"I look way to conspicuous like this!" I whispered as I was guided by a hand, overly pale and seemingly malnourished, but surprisingly strong.

"Only if you talk... then you look like a suspicious dumbass." He whispered in my ear.

"Someone will see us!" I muttered.

"Shut up or I'll clamp your mouth shut." he said again.

I sighed as we rushed around the corner.

Home free. "We're clear you idiot."

I nodded as we snuck into our little corner room.

"Okay... think you can be quiet for a few minutes, Finny?"

"I told you not to call me that!" I yelled slightly.

His hand clamped over mine with the strength of a great white.

"Will you shut up, you moron?! Do you want everyone to fucking hear your dumb ass?"

His hand pulled back after I bit it.

"Okay... shut it, Marshall."

His lips clamped over mine the next instant.

"Mmm..." I moaned as I got that familiar metallic taste in my own mouth. It was strangly unique to him.

"God... why can't my girlfriend touch me like you do?" he said, in between each kiss I planted on his neck.

"Because she belongs to that hoity toity catholic family." I told him as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"Ohh, Jesus..." He ground out as I kissed his navel.

"Wanna keep it simple today?"

He sighed, "Can't stay gone too long, Finny." he said, running his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay. I'll rub it out later." I said, rubbing his erection, not stopping my minstrations.

"I'll come over later for you, okay?" he said, starring me in the eyes as I slowly rubbed the skin of his semi-flaccid member.

I nodded, slowly beginning to drag my tongue in lazy circles around the head, before popping it in.

I swear... he was made of metal, because he tasted like copper... blood.

It would seem unpleasant usually... but Marshall was great. And I knew how to make him go wild.

I made my humming sound around his now hard erection.

"Jesus Christ Finny..." He said, slowly pumping his hips into my mouth, both of us moaning as he did so. Hey, his was well endowed... how easy did he think it was to swallow?

He pumped a bit faster, going a bit deeper with each thrust... I didn't gag... horribly. But it never took me long to comfortably deep throat him.

"Finn... almost there..."

I nodded, waiting on his climax.

And it came. And so did he, a decent amount of warm, slightly salty ejaculate running down my throat. Not enough to pour out of my mouth but...

I took it out and smiled at him.

"God, you're so good kid."

He helped me up, "Are you sure you don't want to take care of that? I have a little more time..." he said.

I smiled, "I'll leave that up to you."

He nodded and dropped to the ground.

I sighed, running my fingers through his silky black locks.

* * *

_I had been in the library when all of this began. Trying to study for some stupid chemistry exam like Mom always said to. Plus if my grades dropped below a B Mom would take my computer. I couldn't let that happen._

_"Hey, Finn. Can I talk to you?" said an unknown trespasser in my inner sanctum._

_I looked up._

_"Marshall Lee?"_

_Only the coolest bad boy at our school. Dated all the best girls and everything. Junior, and Captain of the Swim team. _

_And he was bothering himself with some scrawny little Freshman he assumed he didn't know existed?_

_"Uhh... sure... I guess."_

_"Private room?"_

_An odd request... what did I do?_

_"Did I make you upset?" I asked._

_"No... I just had a... question for you."_

_"Oh... okay. Lead the way."_

_There was a private room at the back of the library for silent meetings and personal study._

_But we didn't use it for that._

_I turned around to him shutting the door to the room._

_"What did you need?"_

_"You." He said, not a hint of hesitation._

_"What?"_

_He rushed forward, kissing me square on the lips._

_I fought back momentarily, my brain not processing the action._

_But soon enough it was returned... it was pretty great. Even if he was a guy..._

_Well I'd question my sexuallity later. This was too hot to think._

_He threw some stray books on the table to the floor to lay me on it._

_He took me there... and maybe you'd think a random fuck in public couldn't be good... but it was probably the hottest experience of my life._

_At the end, I lay on his chest, both of us still naked, on the table in the library._

_And questions began to clearly form. _

_Why?_

_How?_

_And did it mean anything?_

_"I was curious about guys... and you don't have a social reputation and yet you're beautiful. Perfect middle ground for a guy like me."_

_"I just came to the conclusion... I just could never get you alone to try."_

_"I don't know... I don't think I could publically be with a guy."_

_"I don't know about that either... I have a lot to think about now myself." I said, picking up my shirt._

_He smiled at me, "Want to do this again sometime?"_

_I wrote down my address. "If you're bored after school... my parents don't get home untill 11 o clock."_

* * *

Out of character... I still wondered why I openly accepted the idea to let another guy plow me on the regular.

Marshall smiled up at me, semen slightly sticking out of the corners of his mouth.

"Someone was quick today."

"I was already hard before you got down there." I said, zipping my pants.

He stood up, buttoning his shirt.

He nodded at me, signaling his departure. He walked out, giving me one minute before I could leave.

I knew one of these days we'd have to sit down and talk about this... this wasn't a thing two guys just did and then totally forgot about.

At least not two guys pretending to be straight... How fair was this to his or my own girlfriend? This is cheating! And it didn't feel right.

My phone buzzed to signal a text

_'B over tonight.'_

__Marshall... always so eloquent.

We were going to talk soon.

* * *

**I am the worst introduction maker EVER!**

**Hate myself so much. I swear it always gets better. People tell me! Don't leave me! This is my lively hood!**

**Review this. Sorry for this being almost complete smut. It won't always be.**

**Update soon. Bye bye**


	2. Make it through with just us two

**Gee, this took off and I hadn't even realzed... wish you all could go read my better work. I hadn't planned on this being a one shot, but people keep on me about updating.**

**I should let you know, I once had a fan who happened to live in my hometown... and she was psychotic. Showed up at my door, I shit you not, with a crowbar telling me to update immediately (Which is why I always make that joke about keeping my fans off of my doorsteps)**

**Anyway, here's your update.**

**Song for the chapter- Come home soon- Joaf the Loaf. (Beautiful song)**

* * *

So, last night hadn't... ended in the predicament I wanted. Well, I liked it, but it wasn't where I wanted it to go.

Marshall came in, 8 o' clock. I smiled and served him some Fruit punch (I literally only bought the stuff just for him... he had a weird fascination with the color red.) and poured myself some milk.

"So Finny, What do we need to talk about?"

"First order of business, it's Finn; I hate being called Finny, and you know that. Second, I want to know where you're going with this?" I said all in one breath.

"What is 'this' Finn?" he asked, nonchalantly sipping his punch.

I looked at him as if he were an oblivious idiot. "Well, sex, Marshall. I thought that was kind of obvious...?"

"I thought you would never ask." He pulled me onto the kitchen's island, and lifted my shirt.

"Marshall! Come on I wanted to... ahhh..." I said, silenced by his mouth over my nipple... I was lost. And there was no coming back now.

I woke up pretty sore. Happy, disappointed, and sore.

And next to a couple of Tylenol, and a glass of water with a sticky note on it. _'Great as Always Finny. Talk to you at school. Be there ;)'_

I sighed, '_Great... and nothing was accomplished.' _I thought to myself, my obvious failure fresh in my mind and I trudged over to my closet. Most of my clothes were dirty, because thanks to that pale asshole, I wasn't in any condition to get my laundry done while Mom and Dad are away... I only hand an older pair of overalls to wear and a t-shirt with some old band on it.I slipped the t-shirt over the overalls and decided it would have to do until after school. It's not like I really cared if somebody didn't like how I dressed.

I checked my phone. I had a good few minutes before the bus got here. I decided to brush my teeth and contemplate my life a little bit.

I suppose there were a million questions I'd have to ask myself before I could ask Marshall a single one.

One... was I gay or bisexual?

If I asked myself that a few months ago, I would've said no... but having him standing over me, thrusting and making me want to scream in pure ecstasy... I can't say I'm not interested in men. But at the same time, I find plenty of girls attractive. Flare (Flame Princess) is attractive, Candy (PB) is attractive, Marceline is attractive... but now I think... Marshall is gorgous, Prince (PG) is hot... it's bad.

Two... Was I really okay with helping Marshall cheat on his girlfriend?

In a sense yes... I hated girls like Candy. So uptight and thought better of themselves than everyone else. It would be a huge stab to the pride if she ever found out her boyfriend was plowing another dude.

On the other hand, I felt dirty about the whole thing. I've never cheated, and if people found out I was having sex with him... it probably wouldn't be pretty. For him, or me.

Three... How the hell do I even feel about Marshall? How does he feel about me?

He tells me how beautiful I am... and I don't think anybody could ever touch me like that...

I sighed, running my fingers through my blonde hair. I had a few minutes before I would have to leave. I grabbed my hat and back pack.

The walk to school wasn't long enough that a bus would need to take me anywhere but it was definatly long enough to contemplate this a bit more.

For one, what do I ask him? What is this?' Aside from that line being in every chessy cliche romance movie, it's probably an ineffective one at that.

Another problem being that... well, He just said this was an expiramant... and I've known Semester long projects that didn't take this much time. Has he figured it out or not?

Because I have.

* * *

I sat in the library that after noon, after picking up some Kurt Vonnegut to enjoy. Well, it was mostly to scan the pages of a book I'd already read... I was waiting.

"Hey Finny."

"Marshall." I said, not tearing my eyes away from the book.

"Feeling okay today, Finny?"

I snapped the book shut, "I told you I needed to talk to you last night and you didn't listen even attempt to listen to me. I'm not okay."

I looked up, putting on my best glare. "Aww, you're mad?"

"Shut up." I said, all seriousness.

"Fine fine... let's... talk in the back." He wanted to just seduce me and leave. I knew by the tone of his voice. Lucky, the overalls were protecting me today.

I walked in and he shut the door. As expected, he attempted to pounce me and fuck away my concerns. This time I knew better. I sidestepped him only to have his abdomen run straight into a table. "Oh, jesus, what the fuck Finn?"

I almost laughed right then... causing him pain made him call me by name? I sighed and crossed my arms "I told you yesterday we needed to talk. I'm not letting you ignore me again."

He smiled, sitting in a chair, "Funny, I thought I paid pretty close attention to you."

I glared at him a second time "Marshall, please... if you at least hear me out, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He grunted, rubbing his surely bruised stomach. "Okay but when I get over to your house..."

I rubbed my brows, "Marshall, when you... took me the first time, you said this was all an experiment to see if you liked men. But last time I checked, you don't have sex with somebody of the same gender for three months and can still claim you're experimenting."

"I've already figured that part out Finn. I like dudes and chicks. Nothing off about that."

I nodded, happy with his honestly "Would you openly admit that now?" I continued.

"Hell no."

I frowned, but I had to respect that... I wouldn't either.

"What about Candy?"

"Oh please, I date her because she's popular. She hasn't even touched me once, not even a make out session yet. She's got a purity ring she isn't willing to take off and honestly, I'm not willing to wait."

"Okay, but if you wanted to experiment with another man, there is Craigslist and plenty of good looking guys willing to be anonymous and discreet for you. Why me off all people? I remember you said I was a good looking nobody but I do not believe that anymore."

He chuckled, "Too smart for you're own good, Finn."

"How do you feel about me? Answer the question."

"And what type of answer do you want to hear?"

"Shall I quote a favorite of yours? 'The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth'."

He smiled, happy I remembered that, "Fine Finn. I chose you because you seemed like the quiet type. But honestly, now that I know you and have seen you... you are probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. I love the fact I can make you scream... I love the fact that you like me having sex with you. I like how you aren't like the people I associate myself with. You're smart, funny, serious when you need to, and fucking adorable. But if you're asking if I want to be with you, yes, I do. Can I? No, I can't. You are a freshman with no reputation for anything, and plus you're a guy too. I know plenty of places in the world that are accepting. But this place isn't one of them."

"And you preach all about not caring what people think about you, but in actuality, that's everything to you. You want people to think you're this bad boy who doesn't give a fuck about anything... but all I see in front of me is a coward."

I expected him to be furious with me, but instead... all he did was look down.

It was shame... because I'd struck him where it hurt.

I sighed and stepped up to him. "Just remember... next time you're kissing her, you're missing out on this." And I pressed my lips up to his.

I'd kissed Marshall plenty of times, but now it was just that and nothing else. Now I could feel his lips... soft like a girls, but rougher and more pliable... so you could tell he was a male.

It was incredibly different than the rough passionate kisses we had shared. His arms linked around my waist to pull me in closer, my arms lazily wrapped around his neck.

It was in this moment that we didn't take more from each other than we actually wanted.

And you know what? It was perfect.

For about 3 seconds.

_click!_

* * *

**Do you hate me now? I just cliffhanger-ed you! Ah ha ha ha! (x3) **

**I know this update took forever. And now I'm trying to speed through these updates so people will leave me alone about updating. I have 6 hours until I can't update more, and I'm going to update as much as possible before my time is up. So, what you get today is what you may get for a while.**

**Review this. I need more reviews. And be critical every once in a while! I can take it!**


	3. I know that we're together

**Did you enjoy the cliff hanger I left you?**

**No.. you guys didn't, and I could tell rather easily. Hehe, I had a lot of fun leaving it like that, and you know what? That's what matters.**

**But! I have good news for you. I had another chapter planned for you! Haha!**

**I just wanted to see how much hate I could get for doing that. And I got quite a bit.**

**Anyway, here's A Means to an End chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! Like a Boss. (Anybody willing to PM me the name of the creator of Adventure Time? I'm too lazy to look it up myself...)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I was pushed... no shoved... and my back hit the table.

"Ow... what the fuck?" I said, rubbing my bruised spine.

"You know Marshall, when I asked for that Swim team interview, and a Drama Club one for that matter, last year... I wasn't expecting to find an even more interesting story later on."

I sighed... shit... Yepmul (I seriously could not think of a good name for LSP)... the schools paparazzo. She was pretty well known for getting information anyway possible.

Now I finally knew what they meant.

"Gee, Marshall... how would Candy feel if she ever knew about this? It would break her heart."

Then she turned to me, "Sorry for you, Blondie. I can see why he likes you... pretty as a woman. Oh... but you are most defiantly _not _that."

"What... do you want?" Marshall asked. I was honestly too shocked to speak.

Yep smiled, "Hmm?"

"What do I need to give you to get you to forget you ever saw this?"

"I could use an interview... actually, scratch that. If I ever ask for an interview, I get one. No questions, or complaints."

Marshall pinched the bridge of his nose, "Anything else?"

"Get me a spot in the spring musical."

"I guess you don't want us to sell tickets."

"What does that mean?" Yep asked.

"You know, there are just no jokes for how much you can't act or sing." he said.

She pulled out her phone. "Well, look at that! Facebook is on my screen. 3 clicks, Marshall. 3 clicks and you are done. Interviews, and a part in the spring musical. Are we clear on that point?"

He scowled, "Fuck you... I don't know why this interests you so much... I was just experimenting. It doesn't mean anything."

That hurt... that actually really fucking stung. As in, my chest hurt pretty bad after he said that.

She smiled, "You say that, but no one would believe it. I'll leave you two to your experiment." She said, turning on her heels and exiting.

Marshall ran a hand through his hair, and smiled at me, "Gee, I sacrificed for you, huh?"

I scowled... no, I glared pure anger at him.

"I mean... this years musical has officially taken a kamikaze dive and we haven't even auditioned."

I wasn't hardly listening, "Hey, don't be angry. I'll make sure nothing get's found out."

I sneered, "Fuck you."

He stepped back, "What?"

I hit him... not a slap or something cliche like that... I punched him in the jaw. "If I don't mean a fucking thing to you, than you can not care about me without me." I grabbed my hat and stormed out, adding a loud slam to the door.

It was a fucking _perfect _addition. It made my point.

The point being simple.

I am fucking done.

* * *

(**Warning: Fourth Wall destruction Immenent) **

_Finn_The_Human has logged into Battle Mode Online _(What better use for BMO!)

I sighed, not really in the mood to play, but my friends had been worried about not hearing for me for days. But... I figured I could use some advice... and what better way than having a four way Skype call with three of your friends from the game you all play, who also happened to be gay.

Their screens popped up, and I smiled at them. "Noah, Edd, Timmy... How are you all doing tonight?"

"Pop us in the middle of a battle why don't you? Worst guild leader ever, Finn." Noah commented, ordering his mage to attack a troll.

Edd (We call him Double D.) and Timmy wouldn't be that mean to me, but they always hated the night I was Guild Leader.

"Yeah yeah, keep healing. I just had some questions for you guys... cause you're all kind of similar in some way."

"Of course Finn, I'm always happy to answer any questions you might have."

I smiled at him... Double D was a genius who liked to help too often... but I have never met a finer archer in this game.

Timmy nodded, smiling with his buck teeth, and stabbing a troll straight through.

"Well... you guys know I normally like having more people in these conversations but I asked you guys here because I'm confused about something."

"Which is?" Timmy asked.

"I'm having a guy problem." I admited.

Noah chuckled, "I knew it the entire time."

"Be nice, Noah. What kind of problem Finn?" Timmy asked.

"It's... this guy is really into me... or so he says. And we've been... active for a while."

"Why was I kept out of the loop on this Finn? I thought we were friends." Timmy said.

"I concur, Finn. You understand that any dishonest inklings you may think any of us have toward you can be disbanded."

I sighed, "I know... I just know you guys all have boyfriends... figured that asking you guys would be easiest because you guys know what I'll go through."

Noah chuckled, "Mine's here." he said, then turning his camera a bit to show a cute brunette boy with a gap similar to Double D's... though his outfit was unflattering to his feminine body.

"That's Cody." he said.

Cody smiled, and waved, "Sup dudes?"

Noah turned the camera back toward him.

"Anyway, we kinda got caught today..." I said, continuing my story.

"Doing what, exactly?" Timmy said.

"Just sharing a kiss, nothing really bad... but we've done worse. Thing is, he's one of the popular dudes and has a popular girlfriend."

"And there is the actual problem."

"Yeah... he says he wants to be with me... but when we got caught he said it didn't mean anything. I punched him and left."

"Way to build relationships, Finn."

"Noah, hush. Finn, my experience isn't much different than yours... believe it or not, I'm dating the school's quarterback. It was hard for him to come out, especially to his team and the school. You have to give him the necessary time limit for him to realize he wants you... though I don't condone the cheating."

"I was having doubts about it too, if it makes you feel better, D." I said.

"It doesn't matter if I feel better about it Finn. It's about how you feel, and if you feel right about doing this."

"Partially yes... I care about him now. But I don't think ignoring the elephant in the room is going to make it go away."

"You have to work with him on it. Come out when both of you are ready." Noah said.

"If this was easy, everyone would be comfortable with themselves. If it's worth it to you Finn, you have to give it a proper effort." Timmy said.

I sighed, thankful I had such wise friends online.

"He's probably not in much of a mood to chat after that punch."

"Give him time, he'll come around." Timmy said.

And I could only do that.

* * *

**You can all stop hating me now!**


End file.
